Secrets Untold
by bandnerd06706
Summary: Kim has opened a gym in Reefside but she's hiding a dark secret.  At the same time Connor has slightly injured his knee and is taking classes at Kim's gym in order to improve his footwork for when he returns to soccer.  Will the two ex lovers meet again?
1. New Beginnings

Forgotten Love

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the characters in this story then I would have changed the direction of the series completely.

Summary: Kim has moved to the small town of Reefside to open up a new gym and does not know that Tommy is in town…but she has been hiding a secret from him for ten years and is she walking back into a fight?

Kim sighed as she surveyed the many boxes she still needed to unpack. She had only two days before her gym was set to open for classes, but she had already set it up and just needed to set up her own apartment behind the gym.

Kim began at the living room of her spacious loft over the gym and worked steadily until her stomach reminded her that it was dinnertime and she grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water and made a mental reminder to go to the grocery store so she could cook the next night. She studied her figure ominously as she noticed that her clothes hung even baggier off her than they had last week. Nothing would ever be the same she mused.

Kim had virtually no one left in her life with the exception of her stepfather. After her mother's maliciousness, her husband Paul Letart had divorced her to support Kim. To rid herself of memories better left in the shadows, Kim coached under the name of Anne Letart. The only person who knew the sordid truth was Jason and she swore him to secrecy about her whereabouts. Not that he would recognize me anyway, Kim thought. Even Jason had not seen her for years and she now wore a blonde wig and her shape was even more petite than it had been in high school ... and with her lack of appetite these days, she was even skinnier than Kat had been.

She wondered to her bedroom, started to unpack some of her clothes, and stopped when her knee started to throb and limped into the bathroom to start a bath. The one good thing about this apartment was that it had a huge tub with jets that were perfect for Kim to relax in after a hard day of training. After about twenty minutes in the bath, Kim emerged and put on the last memory she had from high school.

_Flashback_

_**Kim was getting out of the bath when two warm arms enfolded her from behind. "Ah" she squealed…you're hands are cold Tommy. I'm sorry Tommy replied, lets warm you up" and with that he wrapped her in the terrycloth robe provided by the hotel. "Merry Christmas Beautiful" he said as she snuggled into his arms for a relaxing day of intimacy**_.

_End Flashback_

Sighing silently, she strolled over to the bed and lay in bed trying to sleep. Eventually, around two or three a.m., Kim finally nodded off into a troubled sleep. Groggily she rolled over and groaned when she noticed the clock read 11:00 a.m. She was supposed to meet Jason at 10:00 at the deli around the corner.

She frowned as she wondered what had woken her up when the pounding sounded again. Groggily she went and opened the door to a sheepish Jason. 'I take it you were asleep' he said. 'Yeah' she said and someone decided to wake me up'

The two talked, ate, and caught up for a few hours when Jason dropped the bomb.

'You know that eventually what really happened is going to come out right'

Immediately Kim jumped up from the table and started to clear it 'no it doesn't have to happen'.

'Look Kim we need to talk'

'What about?'

'Tommy'

No he was a closed subject a long time ago, I screwed up any chance I had of him ten years ago and I do not want to reopen that particular Pandora's box'

'He has a right to know'

'And you said that at the time, but I made my mind up then and I have to live with what happened'

'Ok Kim' Jason sighed 'ill let it go for now but know that it's important to me that you tell him'

'O I love ya Jase but that is one thing I don't think I can ever do'

'If there is a chance for it' Jason implored 'please just promise me you will trust the love you once shared and tell him the truth'

A little bemused at Jason's sudden insistence that she promise to bare her deep dark secret she looked at him more closely.

'Just what do you know that I do not' she said

'Nothing' Jason answered, 'but I asked Kat to marry me and she said yes which means that you two will need to be in the same place at the same time'

'I'm so excited for you!' Kim squealed and hugged Jason

'But I need both of you there' he said

'I did that, remember?' Kim said, immediately saddened thinking about the loss of her closest friend Trini.

'Sorry' Jase said 'there's not a day goes by that I don't remember her, but that day was kind of a blur for me'

With a hug and kiss on the cheek Jason left to run some errands, and Kim walked to her room to put on some cleaning clothes and went to work on the rest of the apartment. Around lunchtime, Kim unloaded the last of her boxes and went around tidying up her apartment before heading towards the gym to work the stiffness out of her muscles before the start of classes on Monday.

She was unlocking the door when, unbeknownst to her, someone snuck up behind her.

Well this is my first attempt at the beginning to a story and I would love any reviews that would be offered. Thanks!


	2. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: refer to Chapter 1

Thank you everyone for the reviews! Hope this satisfies some of yall's curiosity.

Chapter 2: Support Needed!

She was unlocking the door when, unbeknownst to her, someone snuck up behind her.

'Wow you're a babe' a voice said from behind Kim, and she almost dropped her keys and everything else she was carrying when his voice sounded.

'Excuse me?' she asked, as she eyed the teenager garbed in red with a decorative soft cast on his left knee.

Connor just stared. He couldn't help it. Gymnasts were supposed to be ugly and super thin but the lady in front of him was curvy and beautiful.

'Um, my name is Connor McKnight and I'm sorry for startling you'

'It's alright' Kim answered 'I'm the new gymnastics teacher Ann Letarte'

Connor blessed his good fortune. If he didn't get to training soon, Dr. O was going to kill him.

'I have to do some dancing and tumbling exercises to rebuild the muscle in my leg as well as working on my footwork for soccer and I was hoping I could get into a class because I do have to meet with Dr. O most days and there would be a lot of interrupted practices and-

'Whoa! Slow down' Kim said 'I would be happy to work around any scheduling problems as long as you show up to fulfill your therapy needs. The days you meet with, who did u say?

'Dr. O'

'Ok Dr. O then you will not have a class. Your case should be routine and I can easily fit you in anytime you want to come in.

'Thanks a lot Mrs. Letarte!'

'It's Miss Ann' Kim replied 'I guess I will see you on Monday then'

'Sure will miss Ann' Connor answered.

Just then, a jeep pulled into the parking lot and Connor started walking towards it. Kira was using Dr. O's car to pick him up until his car got a new front end. 'Bye' he called out, only to notice that the mysterious coach had already entered into the gym and closed the door.

'Who was that' Kira asked

'That' Connor replied 'is my new gymnastics coach!'

Kira thoughtfully watched the road ahead trying to figure out why the lady had seemed so familiar to her, but she could not place her.

'What took you so long?' Tommy asked as they entered his house on Valencia drive, 'we were supposed to start training fifteen minutes ago'

'Sorry Dr. O,' Connor replied I had to go by the gym and see my new coach

'Who is it' Dr. O asked wincing because gymnastics was still a touchy subject with him. 'Why couldn't your martial arts be enough to help your soccer moves?' he asked

'Because it isn't what the coach told me to do' Connor answered 'and with all my interruptions (at this he made rock star quotes in the air) I'm only glad I can still have a spot at all, especially with my accident.'

Conner had been on his way home from Tommy's house after a pretty hard battle with mesagog when it happened. He was in his convertible mustang and was about halfway there when a drunk driver had veered into his lane unexpectedly and hit him in the driver's side. He had come out relatively unscathed, just a few scratches, except the impact had driven the handle to work the window into the side of his leg, just above the knee. Because of this, there was serious scar tissue that had to heal and muscle that had to be strengthened before he could hope to play soccer or even run, at least in his civilian garb. When morphed, however, the power of the suit was able to provide support to allow him to fight, but Connor was still in a good bit of pain at night and was hoping the gymnastics would help his knee to heal faster.

Kim chuckled softly as she wondered back to her office to organize it for the first day. Connor reminded her so much of the nervous energy that Jason used to display when they were younger. She sobered a bit at the thought of Jason married. Anyone in high school would have bet that she would have a few kids by now…but they were all wrong.

She studied the case file she had already assembled on Connor. He was a wonderful soccer player and it seemed like the only complaint his coach had was that Connor was unreliable and never had a good excuse for why he did not show up to some of the practices.

_Hmm…_ she mused _sounds kind of like what our teachers would have said about us when we were in high school. _ Her head shot up at the thought. Could it be? Quickly she clicked on the office television and turned on the news. Sure enough, there was a story on the evening news about the power rangers and their latest victory with the enemy. Watching the fighting styles and reflecting on the color Connor was wearing, Kim would bet her life on the fact that Connor was the red ranger, and that girl that picked him up was probably one of his teammates.

It was a world weary Kim who made her way back up to her apartment that night reliving memories that were best kept under wraps: walks in the park, the lake, the Ninja quest and countless other times she had spent with her friends over the years when she had been a ranger.

After sending the letter, the only person Kim had spoken to was Jason, who consequently knew the whole sordid tale, but everyone else had sent out silent support both in their lack of response to any letters of hers, and then there was Trini's funeral.

_**Flashback**_

_The day was cloudy and overcast and seemed to suit the mood of the day. The murder of their former ranger had shocked them all and such a senseless death it was. For some reason, they up to that point had considered themselves invincible but that no longer applied. The group was split down the middle almost. Any rangers, except for the original five stood with Tommy, almost flanking him, while Jason held a sobbing Kim and was flanked by Billy and Zack. Kim remembered the looks and the cold shoulders that were given to her by everyone and the sad part was, she needed them more then than any other time. Then when she had come home during the muranthinus visit, after Jason had finally worn down her resistance to tell Tommy everything about the baby and what her mother had done, only to find that he hated her and wanted to be with Kat. That trip was the last time she went by the name of Kim._

_**End Flashback/Memory**_

Well that is my attempt at a second chapter. I hope there is something in there for everyone to keep them reading. Don't worry it wont be too long because I'm thinking everything will come out in about two chapters and a chapter or two more will be the ending.

Thanks for the reviews and look for the next chapter where we learn that Tommy knows the truth….but is it Carol Hart's version?????


	3. Lies and some Truths come out

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews! They are really helpful!

Chapter 3: The Story Unravels… **By the way, Carol Hart is Kim's mom but I could not remember what her name was**!

Kim awoke suddenly soaked in a cold sweat and looked anxiously around for Trini in the room. This nightmare had been worse than most. In it, Kim had told Trini the truth, only to have her turn her back and walk away, after telling Kim that she could never face her again.

Quickly she reached for the phone and called the one person who could attempt to help her.

'Jase' she asked

'What hello?' he answered still only half awake

'It happened again' she said

Suddenly Jason was fully awake 'what happened' he said

'I told Trini about everything and she just walked away and said that she hated me and that I didn't deserve happiness. And-(on this she let loose a sob)-then rocky was there and said that he wished it was me that had died instead of Trini' after that she completely lost it and wept bitterly into her already soaked pillow.

'Kim! Kim!'

The voice coming from the phone finally penetrated her misery and Kim picked up the phone again.

'I'm coming over right now.' Jason stated decisively

'No no' she lied. 'I feel better already. Really. I don't want you to leave Kat unnecessarily. I just needed to talk to someone. I'll really be fine.'

'but-' he tried.

'Besides' she said 'you will be up later today anyways, and I will be fine until then. Please just let me handle this myself'

'Look Kim' he said. 'This is the last time I will allow you to call me and not have me on the road to look after you. If you need me I want to be there for you and you are right I will be in Reefside later and expect to feed me dinner'

With a reluctant, forced laugh, Kim replied 'sure thing. See you then! Bye Jase!'

'Bye Kimmie-cub'

As Jason got back into the bed, Kat stirred from her slumber.

'Who was on the phone' she asked

'It was nothing.' Jason said

'One day' she replied, 'you are going to have to tell me why you chose your 'sis' Kim over your 'bro' Tommy.

'One day' he said, 'you need to tell me why the person who gave you her life is always to blame.

With that, Jason left their room and headed for the gym in their house to get rid of some aggression. He would never understand the hatred Kat had for Kim but he wanted the whole thing to be resolved, but that wouldn't happen until Kim agreed to open up and it didn't seem like she was even going to trust him anymore, much less anyone else.

_Meanwhile at Kim's townhouse_

Kim finally gave up trying to sleep at about five a.m. and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. She had classes starting the next day and she had only herself to coach for now. She had about ten students in five different classes that ranged through different times during the day. The first groups were young gymnasts who heard that she had worked with the Olympic team, which was true after she had recertified under her new name. Resolutely, Kim headed up to get dressed and then to run some errands to be ready for Jason tonight to present him a peaceful face.

The thought sobered Kim. She really had to stop leaning on him. He was going to have his own family now, and she needed to learn to stand on her own now. The one thing that would make Jase happy would be for her to be happily married but the only man she had ever loved, believed her capable of extreme treachery and would not talk to her about it. Unbeknownst to the rest of the team, she had contacted Tommy again after Trini's death, only to have him tell her clearly that she was a monster and he couldn't stand her. His words had cut her like a knife and she had walked away quickly in order to prevent him from seeing her tears.

_Back on Valencia Drive_

Tommy woke up in a cold sweat. It was a recurring nightmare, one that would plague him all of his days. In the dream, he had faced Kim after the letter, stopped the abortion, and was raising their little girl by himself, with Kim begging for a chance to see her. He hadn't wanted to believe Mrs. Hart when she had told him all that had happened, but the proof had been there, and when he had finally confronted Kim, the guilt on her face was enough to convince him that she was a heartless witch, who might as well be someone like Elsa for all he cared.

_**Flashback**_

'_**Mrs. Hart' Tommy greeted surprised as she came into the house.**_

'_**Hello Tommy. I came because we have some things to discuss about my daughter. I wanted you to know the truth'**_

'_**What truth?' he questioned, intrigued.**_

'_**The truth about why my daughter doesn't deserve you. No don't talk; I need to tell you this. My daughter called me, begging me to come see her and help her. She was pregnant and didn't know what to do. So I caught the first plane possible to see her in Florida. She was mooching off a poor lady in Florida since she couldn't stay at he dorms anymore. The day I got there she was debating whether to tell you or not, and she said she didn't want to lose her figure and have to lose her dreams as well, so she went down to an abortion clinic and killed your baby'**_

'_**I don't know what you mean' Tommy said. 'Kim would never do that.'**_

'_**Apparently you don't know Kim as well as you thought you did' Mrs. Hart answered and unearthed some receipts and documents from her bag. 'this is the doctor she went to and if you call them you will find out that she terminated the pregnancy happily and cared only for her figure in her leotard.**_

'_**Thank you Mrs. Hart for this' Tommy said 'but I need some time to soak it in so if you please' he said**_

'_**Of course I will se myself out' she had answered and that was the day that Tommy lost the other half of his soul**_

_**End flashback **_

The errand that Jason had to take care of was none other than to see Tommy and ask him to be his best man. The three newbies were there when he got there and he had to dodge them as they were leaving, presumably to do some homework. Jason quickly headed for the lab downstairs where he found Tommy worrying over the footage of the last battle to find out how they could work better.

'Hey bro' Jason called as he entered the room 'what's up'

'Nothing much' Tommy replied 'just looking over some videos to see what we should be training for tomorrow.

'Well I have some news for you'

'Really did you finally get your head on straight and ask Kat to marry you'. Looking at Jason's crestfallen face at not being able to tell his news himself Tommy had to laugh.

'I'm glad that it's amusing' Jason replied 'but it was my news and now I need you to do me a favor.'

'Anything man' Tommy replied

'Be my best man?'

'Sure' Tommy replied 'anything else'

'Yeah, talk to her and find out the real story'

'Look Jase,' said Tommy, exasperated. 'I know the story, and I mean the whole story and I don't care what you want to say, I know that I could never trust her again after what she did to an innocent, unborn child.'

'Wait' Jason said 'what are you talking about?'

'look man' Tommy said, 'I know about the abortion and how you think I could ever forgive the heartless murder of a child—much less my child is beyond me, and then the fact that you took her side in this is past my comprehension but that's what you did.'

'look man' Jason said 'I don't know why you are going to take Carol's word over talking to Kim yourself, yes I know it had to be Mrs. Hart because she is the only other one who knows. Then it is your loss and Kim should go on alone, but I've got to say that I never thought I would be ashamed to call you my friend.

With that, Jason left, leaving a destructing friendship in his wake. Tommy just sat there stupefied. According to Jason, Mrs. Hart had lied about everything, but for what reason would she lie to him.

Meanwhile Kim cooked dinner for Jason, never suspecting that the past would show up at the door with him

Well I seem to like these endings. I will try to update soon but I am getting my wisdom teeth out on Wednesday so it might be a wee bit. This story will probably only last one or two more chapters. Thank you for all of the reviews everyone!

**Preview**: will Tommy ever find out the real story behind the baby and Jason's insistence that Kim was innocent? What really is the story?


	4. The Story Continues

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews and the wishes for good luck with my wisdom teeth!

Chapter 4: Whom do you believe?

Tommy just sat there dumbstruck. For about five minutes, he did not move, and after that, it was just to go to his room and get down a box that he had not looked into for quite a bit of time, actually since before the end of high school.

The box was still there where he had left her a long time ago. He pulled the box down and peeled the tape off. Slowly he took items out of the box one by one. First out came the letter, the most painful letter he had ever written in his entire life.

His life and dreams had been completely decimated by those few lines of words. And to think that the real reason behind the letter was actually different that he first thought, and what Mrs. Carol told him, then he could not understand what the truth could be.

Jason debated leaving Tommy the way he did the whole way back into town. The shocked look on Tommy's face as he would say that the loss of the baby was not Kim's fault. Immediately, Jason turned to go to Kim's gym to see how she was doing.

Kim's morning had been hectic and she had not had time to stop for lunch, so when she saw Jason pulling up outside, she immediately went outside to greet him and ask him if he would like to go to dinner with him.

'Hey Jason, wanna buy a lonely lady some lunch?'

'Sure', he said, albeit reluctantly, 'we need to talk so let's go somewhere private'

'Uh oh', she said 'we can go to my apartment and I'll make us a couple of sandwiches'

As she made the sandwiches, Kim fretted about what could be bothering Jason.

"You didn't have a fight with Kat did you?"

'No I didn't' he answered 'but I think you need to sit down before we start this talk. First off I should tell you I went to see Tommy today to ask him to be my best man"

'Well I don't know what you would have to tell me about a meeting with him. He made it more than clear a while ago that he wanted nothing to do with me'

'Kim', Jason asked tentatively 'would there be any reason for your mother to lie to Tommy about what happened that day?'

'What?' Kim said 'there was never any chance of them talking. She hated him'

'Well I think she called or went by there and told him what happened-but from what I can get from Tommy, it seems like he doesn't know the whole score'

'Sadly, I think he does,' Kim said 'and that he blames me anyways'

'I don't know when you lost your faith in him', Jason said 'but for both of your sakes, I hope that somehow you can renew at least your friendship with him'

'I would have loved that a couple years ago Jason, but we both know that what happened was so horrible that he will never understand and I should have known what was going on but' breaking off quickly she brushed tears out of her eyes '-but I have to deal with that.'

Jason sighed knowing that for now the battle was best left alone. 'Alright then,' he said 'well I had better get home so you can get ready for your first day at the gym'

With a hug and a kiss on the cheek, he was gone and Kim was alone with her thoughts again.

Deciding that the only pressing matters were completely out of her hands, Kim quickly showered and got into bed.

_Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg_

Connor raised his head and blearily looked at the alarm clock. He quickly got up to get ready before dr. o picked him up. When he walked up to the car, he noticed that Ethan and Kira were already in the back seat of the jeep.

'Hey Dr. O.' Connor said as he slipped into the front passenger seat carefully. 'How are you?'

'Alright' Dr. O. answered 'so did you talk to that coach about your 'dance therapy''

'yeah I did' Connor answered, 'and actually she seemed really cool about it even said that she wouldn't mind if I didn't really have an excuse for missing some practices because she can fit me in anytime.'

'That is weird' Tommy answered 'do you think she knows anything about the power rangers?'

'I don't know' Connor answered 'I wasn't too focused on her face if you know what I mean?'

With that, the aforementioned yellow ranger smacked Connor on the back of the head.

'I think she looked familiar somehow' Kira mentioned. 'Like I've seen her and I can't place her'

'I can't wait to meet her' Ethan said, only to be forestalled by Tommy.

'That could be very dangerous to your cover' he said 'the fact that this miss—

'Ann Letart' Connor supplied

'This Miss Ann Letart seems very suspicious to me' Tommy said. 'If she figures out our secret, then we could be in grave danger of being exposed.

'I think she is okay with this,' Connor answered.

'Nevertheless,' Tommy stated 'it would be best to be safe rather than sorry.'

When they got to the school, the students and Tommy went their separate ways. After their last class, Connor hitched a ride with one of his friends who was also going to start training at the new gym.

Kim's day had been hectic so far with the normal little snags that were known to happen on the first day of opening a business. There were classes that were late and some gymnasts' parents who were a little bit too enthusiastic as well as too hard on their children about their skill level. She was exhausted because she hadn't slept too well because she had been chasing the idea of her mother and Tommy around in her mind all night. She was happy to see Connor arrive because after him, she would be able to relegate the closing of the gym and the last classes to her capable assistants.

'Hey Connor' she said. 'How is the knee feeling?'

'Alright' he answered 'but it gets really sore by the end of the day.'

'Well we are going to work on your footwork by first doing some simple karate moves. This might seem a little weird, but there are some very simple katas that can help you with your balance without working out that knee too much'

After this, Kim took Connor through a simple kata that Tommy and Jason had taught to her years ago. As well as having an effect on his balance, this would also help Connor to relax his muscles so that he would be able to relax his knee and not overstress it by tensing it or overusing it.

After about thirty minutes of working on the kata, as well as some simple tumbling on soft floors, Connor was moving on his feet better without overstressing his injured knee. Kim went over to check on him, only to see him packing up quickly with a rushed look on his face.

'Miss Ann, I'm very sorry but something has come up and I really need to go and take care of something'

'its alright Connor, just try to remember to work on that kata I showed you to help any stresses you do to that knee and I'll see you back in two days'

'Thanks' he said as he streaked out the door

Kim smiled to herself and wondered if she and the rangers had been as transparent when they were making up excuses for the bruises and missed assignments, well except for Tommy, she acknowledged wryly. He could have a list and a schedule and still manage to forget something.

She got finished with her paperwork for the day and then left to head for her apartment. She was locking up in preparation of settling down to watch a movie before bed when there was a knock at the door.

Well guys sorry about the long wait for the new chapter….I hope it was worth it. This may be a bit longer than I first anticipated but I hope yall will keep reading. Thanks for the many wishes of get wells for the teeth, which are finally almost not bothering me anymore.

Hope to update soon and sorry about the cliffhanger…but I love them

Preview:

Who is at the door? And will Tommy and Kim ever hash out what really happened between Kim and her mother, and what about the relationship between Jason and Kat? Will it last through all the conflict?


	5. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1

Kim almost dropped in shock when she opened the door to see that Tommy was standing there with a grim look on his face. It took her a minute to see that while she clearly recognized him, he had no idea who she was.

The instant hurt that arose was terrifying but Kim clamped down on such emotional outbursts for later. She quickly regained her composure to look staidly at Tommy.

Tommy felt like he had seen this girl-no-woman before, but he couldn't place her. She seemed extremely familiar but he had never met a blonde that had anything to do with gymnastics. He had also see the sudden look of shock on her face before it was replaced by the blasé mask and knew that there was something more to this woman than he knew.

'Hi Miss Letart' he said pleasantly 'my name is Dr. Tommy Oliver and I was just stopping by to check on Connor's progress. He is a student of mine and I am just concerned about the fact that he has an unusual schedule that could be a hindrance to you.'

'Well' she replied. 'Perhaps you should come in while we discuss this, and my name is Ann'

'Alright' Tommy agreed pleasantly

'Would you like anything to eat' Kim asked

'No thank you' he replied. 'I just wanted to make sure you were still okay with being flexible about the times Connor is in the gym'

'I am perfectly content with Connor's performance as of now and see no reason to discuss it further with you'

'Well then' he said. 'I will let you get on with what you were doing before I arrived. Have a wonderful night'

After Tommy left, Kim sagged against the door, relieved to see that her disguise and her dignity were still in place. She sat down on the couch not wanting to watch the movie whose preview had held her interest just an hour before. Finally, she settled down in her bed and let the memories roll over her as she wept silently. The many walks the little moments he would just look at her and smile that would just brighten her day. By the morning, Kim had sternly resolved to herself that she was going to get a grip on her feelings and maybe start to date again. She headed to the gym and just the smell of the equipment mixed with yesterday's exertions was enough to make her feel more at home and relax.

Mesagog relaxed in his lair watching the red one as he limped to his 'therapy'. He needed to act quickly in order to make sure that the red one did not heal and that he could be destroyed now.

'Zeltrax' he called out. 'Go to earth and get the red ranger. Do not fail me!'

Connor was walking out after another day of slightly working out his knee to help his coordination when the tyrannodrones landed all around him. He quickly called for back up on his dino morpher and was dismayed to hear that it would take a few minutes for his backup to arrive. He was about to morph when his gymnast Miss Letart came out the door and immediately dropped into a fighting stance.

'Connor' she called as she entered the fray, 'how is your knee'

'It's alright Miss Letart but you really need to run away. I will be right behind you.'

'No' she stated vehemently 'we can take these goons together'.

They once more jumped into the fray and Connor noticed that he and Miss Letart were slowly being separated.

'Miss Letart! Watch out.' He called as one of the tyrannodrones landed a blow to the back of her neck knocking off her wig and stunning Connor.

This was enough for two of the tyrannodrones to grab him and hold him back while they took Kim captive and disappeared through an invisiportal. The rest of the rangers arrived just in time to see Kim disappear, and the tyrannodrones drop Connor to go after her. They were so surprised at the abduction of a civilian that they didn't see their leader suddenly stop as he saw the wig and figured out who she was. He determined to talk to Jason at the first opportunity.

'Let's go back to the command center' he said. 'And search for that civilian and try to find out why Mesagog would want to abduct her'.

_In Mesagog's Lab_

Kim awoke from a vicious blow to the head strapped to a table with a weird saw looking blade bearing down on her. When she tried to flinch to the side, an ugly creature face appeared at the left of her vision.

'Tell me what I need to know and you will be spared' the creature hissed

'How about I tell you the name of a good plastic surgeon so he can fix that disaster you call a face' she retorted.

'O another former ranger who is lippy. Well I might have lost him but I can teach you a lesson you will never forget'

'Who are you talking about' she asked, immediately thinking of Jason.

'None of your—'

Tommy and Hailey searched frantically for a way through the invisiportals to get back into Mesagog's island fortress again.

'What does Mesagog want with Miss Letart?' Connor asked. 'She's hot and all but she doesn't really have any connection to us'

'Unfortunately Connor', Tommy said as he took off his reading glasses and turned in his chair to face the rest of the rangers, 'she does have a connection—me.'

'What do you mean?' Kira asked. 'How do you know who she is? I thought she was new in town and just Connor's therapist/gymnastics coach?'

'actually I do not know the reason she is here under the name of Ann Letart' Tommy answered, 'but I knew her as Kimberly Hart also known as the first pink power ranger'

'No wonder she did not mind me leaving practice and coming late' Connor said, 'but why would she change her name and not tell anyone who she really was?'

'I don't know' Tommy answered, 'but I'm definitely going to find out when we get her back—'

'I've got an invisiportals guys' Hailey broke in. 'It will take you about twenty feet from where I suspect they are holding Kimberly.'

'Alright rangers' Tommy said, 'let's go.'

Mesagog was halfway through his speech with a blade ready to plunge into Kim's stomach when the rangers burst through the door.

'Split up rangers' rang out a voice that Kim was hoping never to hear again. She couldn't believe that, one that she had been captured again and two Tommy was going to be the one to help her again.

She would never forget how resentful he had been when he had rescued her from Muranthinus. It was horrifying to think that she had to rely on him once again. She knew that she could count on him, but if he ever figured out who she was, he might decide she wasn't worth the save.

Tommy plowed through the tyrannodrones standing in his way to cut the straps and help Kim off the table. Seeing her on that table unable to move, while Mesagog prepared to kill her was a new horrifying experience for Tommy, who still loved her with all of his heart.

Knowing that resistance to rescue was stupid if not futile, Kim went along with Tommy, leaning heavily on his arm because the blow to her head had made her dizzy. They were almost at the invisiportals when there was an explosion on the island as Mesagog released another monster after them. As the rangers and Kim were running down the hallway, the monster threw out darts at them, which bounced harmlessly off the ranger's suits, but one grazed Kim's arm as they jumped into the invisiportal.

Kim was the only one who had realized that she had been hit by a dart, but she was able to cover the wound up with the sleeve to her workout jacket.

'Thanks' she said hastily, getting ready to leave.

'Not so fast miss Letart' Connor said 'we have to make sure you are alright'

'It's alright' she answered. 'I'm fine. Just leave me alone'

'No Kim he's right' Tommy said. 'You need to do some explaining'

'No Tommy' she answered quickly as she started to get dizzy, 'I don't owe anyone anything, so I'll just be on my way.'

With that, she strode off, and since the invisiportal landed where she had been taken from, she was close to her gym and her apartment. She barely made it into the apartment before the day caught up with her and she collapsed onto the couch.

_Back on Valencia Drive_…

After Kim had stormed off, Tommy remembered he had meant to call Jason and hadn't gotten the chance before.

'Hey bro' he said.

'Hi Tommy', Jason asked. 'What's up?'

'Well I was just wondering if you knew that Kim was in Reefside'.

At this, Jason who had been sipping a soda spit it out into the cup again.

'Kim! In Reefside. Um, how did you find out that she was in Reefside?'

'So you knew she was here the whole time?' Tommy answered incredulously.

'I did' Jason answered. 'But she never wanted you to know that she was here and she also did not want you to know that you were here and did not know that you were here.'

'Well do you know that she was here under her middle name and she has her stepfather's last name now?'

'I did' Jason answered reluctantly, 'but there are reasons for everything she has done Tommy and if you want to know what they are then you need to ask her yourself.'

'I might just do that' Tommy answered. He was already heading out the door of his house to his jeep as soon as he said the words and tossed his cell phone into the seat beside him as he set off for the gym and the apartment where he knew Kim was staying.

_Back at the apartment_

Kim had collapsed onto the couch as soon as she'd made it into her apartment, and didn't have the energy to do anything else. She had grabbed for a nearby napkin to wipe some of the blood off her arm but the blood just kept coming no matter what she did, so she had stopped caring and just decided that she had never really liked the couch, it had been a gift to her from her mother anyways.

She was surprised at the fact that Tommy was a ranger again. Although knowing him, she though ruefully, he never could decide on a color he liked best so he only has a few more to go before he has gone through all of the colors available. She was also stunned to realize that she had been this close to him and had a link through Connor but had managed to stay away from him for so long. She knew that without her wig that Tommy had known who she was and she knew that he would probably be wanting an explanation but even ten years later the wound was still too fresh for her to voluntarily tell him of what had happened on April 13 of that year.

She decided that if there was a confrontation coming that her best chance of being able to come up with a good enough lie would lie in getting a shower and changing clothes and maybe a call to Jason. She had just gotten up off the couch with the room spinning quickly around her when the knock came at the door. She took a step towards the door, but tripped over her discarded jacket and went down hard. Once she had hit the floor, Kim decided that it was no use getting up because anyone knocking on the door would give up eventually if she could just be quiet.

Tommy, however, heard the ominous thump of a body falling on the floor and immediately set to work picking her lock. The lock was dangerously easy to pick, thanks to the experience, he had picking different locks in and out of Zedd's palace. He came through the door cautiously, unsure of his welcome. When he saw Kim's body sprawled on the floor, his heart literally stopped. He berated his weak heart even as he hurried to pick up Kim off the floor, finally noticing the copious amount of blood on the floor and the couch.

He flashed back to the end of their rescue away from Mesagog's lab and remembered the poison darts that hadn't bothered him or the rangers, but he would bet his life on the fact that Kim had been hit. Since she had protective suit, was suffering from not having the wound taken care of because she was so worried about getting away from him, almost as if she was scared to face him.

Well, he thought, she had better get over it because he was the only one here to help her, whether she liked it or not. He gently picked her up and made his way towards what he hoped was her bathroom. After walking through a dainty, if small bedroom, he finally found her bathroom which thankfully had a huge bathtub. He gently took off her outer layers and left her in just her bra and underwear as he lowered her into the tub, which was full of hot water. She came to briefly to stare uncomprehendingly at his face before drifting off again, a fact which bothered Tommy grievously, and he cleaned the wound in her arm and her other lacerations before toweling her off and putting her into the bed wrapped in the towel.

The second he had her in the bed, Tommy had his phone out and was calling Jason.

'I need you here' Tommy said. 'Kim got taken and she got hurt and I don't' think she will let me help her if she regains consciousnesses

'I'm on my way' Jason said.

SKSKSKSKSSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Well I hope everyone has liked this installment of my story. Please review if you feel led to. Thanks to all the reviews I've gotten so far. I should be updating soon because I'm so ready to finish this story that it is practically bursting out of my computer!


	6. Secrets Told But is it enough?

Consequences and Confessions

Well I hope everyone likes this chapter! Feel free to review.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tommy was pacing the hallway to Kim's apartment when Jason finally arrived. It seemed like it had taken him forever, but in actuality it had only been about five or ten minutes. In that time, Tommy had checked on Kim about nine times and was very worried because she was running a high fever, but he did not want to risk exposure for her by taking her to the doctor. He couldn't know that Kim had all of her identification changed to her new name, and did not want to cause problems for her, and for this reason, Tommy felt close to collapse himself when Jason finally arrived.

'She's not well Jase' he said

Jason went into Kim's room, checked her temperature, and was worried that it may be spiking so he went to call in a doctor.

'We can't do that Jase' Tommy said

'Why not' Jason answered

'Cause it could be work related' he said using quotes to show which work he was referring to.

'You don't think she got hit with anything' Jason trailed off 'she did, didn't she?'

'I don't know' Tommy answered honestly 'she might have been hit by these poison darts that Mesagog threw at us when we were leaving his fortress.'

'Well then we can't bring in anyone from the outside. Wait, what about Hailey? Does she know anything about medical procedures?'

'Well she has been patching us up as we get hurt so it can't hurt to call her.'

'I'll do it' Jason said. 'You go in with Kim and use a cold cloth to keep her fever down.'

'Alright' Tommy said.

Sitting there by her bed was just horrible for Tommy. He couldn't believe that she was lying there so still and hardly even breathing. He couldn't stand it if she died, but how could he forgive her for everything she had done. He loved her enough to want to forgive her for choosing her gymnastics over their baby, but he didn't want to be number two to a profession anymore. He was getting older and as soon as Mesagog was taken care of, he would be making sure that there would be new rangers ready to take over if necessary, but other than that he was staying out of the whole business from now on.

Kim could feel his presence next to the bed and wondered why he would stick around when she was the last person he ever wanted to believe. Slowly she struggled through the fog surrounding her mind and tried to sit up, and open her eyes. Tommy jumped up immediately and gently laid her back down.

'You're hurt. You have to lie down for a while' he said

Kim followed his directions but she was confused. Wasn't this the same person that had never wanted to talk to her again because of a stupid mistake? She was trying to form a reply when he laid a cloth on her forehead and gently kissed her cheek.

The next time she floated to consciousness, Kim heard Jason and Tommy's voices, as well as a distinctly female voice that she didn't recognize.

'She should get better now. I think the problem was mostly that she has not been eating properly and it looks like she hasn't slept well for months so part of her problem now is just sheer exhaustion.'

Tommy groaned silently to himself. He wondered if their last phone call had been the cause of her not sleeping or eating. He remembered when Kim's mother had first talked about getting a divorce, Kim had stopped eating and he would sometimes awake to find that she was in his room just watching him sleep. Her phone call had come at a horrible time he mused, at least for her. Tommy had felt vindicated by the cold steely resolve he had been able to portray over that phone, until the grief had caught up to him and he'd wept bitterly for the life that would never be. Her call had come right after the exit of Kim's mother and after the story he had been told, Tommy was certain that Kim wanted to call and tell him something about the abortion being her mother's fault and the look on Carol Hart's face had been sorrowful when she said that might occur to Kim. Tommy now wondered why Jason had reacted too strongly to what he'd said about Kim and wondered if she had snowballed him with a lie to keep loyalty.

Kim drifted off again and then awakened again to see a gaunt looking Jason sitting beside the bed.

'Jason' she said 'what happened'

His face jerked up as if he'd been burned. 'Thank God' Jason said. 'I thought you were never going to come out of it. You have been unconscious for a week now. Hold on I told Tommy I would get him the minute you woke up'

Kim was surprised to hear that Tommy was still there. She had figured that he would have left the second he had the chance to get away from her cursed soul.

'I don't see why you have to hang around' she told Tommy as soon as he came through the door. While Tommy had been suffering, so had Kim, but she had been suffering for years, instead of the week that Tommy had.

Tommy was a little taken aback at the acid in her tone. He should have expected her to think the worse of him, but he wanted her to know that he had forgiven everything she had done, and that he wanted another chance with her, but now didn't seem to be the best time to tell her that.

'Of course I stayed,' he said, 'because you were a responsibility of mine to keep safe and we failed in doing that, which is why I needed to be sure you fully recovered.'

Kim was surprised at the pain his words caused. Whereas she'd wanted to hurt him, he had instead hurt her by not caring about her for himself, just as a power ranger. It was like flashing back to Muranthinus when he had saved her but as a power ranger who has to do these things not in any emotional way at all.

'well as you can see,' she said, 'I'm perfectly alright and will need no more help as long as you do not give me a bunch of sedatives like you have been feeding me this past week.'

With that, she turned over and made it clear that the sick room was to be cleared instantly and everyone except for Jason left.

'You can leave too' she said knowing Jason was still there watching her.

'Kim' he said knowing he had to enter this conversation carefully, 'have you thought about telling him what really happened?'

'no' Kim said ' I tried to do that, after Trini's funeral and it did not work at all, instead it only made him hate me more and not want to hear anything I ever had to say again.'

Well Kim,' Jason said. 'It's up to you but I have to tell you that the person that I saw when I arrived fie days ago is a very changed man from who he was two weeks ago. When I arrived he looked like he was going to be sick as well for letting anything happen to you at all.'

Kim was stunned to hear that their o fearless leader had been on the verge of collapse just because she was sick.

'At lest talk to him okay?' Jason said

Mutely, Kim nodded her head and told Jason he could let Tommy back in. 'But if he does not believe me,' she said 'then I never want to have anything to do with him again' she said with finality.

Tommy was relieved to see more color in Kim's cheeks than he had seen in a week when he was allowed back into the room. Jason had told him he needed to listen to Kim and not break into her story or say anything to her because she had decided to tell him what had happened to their baby and he needed to listen and not make any comments. So Tommy went into the room and got comfortable right beside her on the bed with his hand over hers. Kim had flinched at the contact at first, but seemed to gather strength from the contact so she let him keep her hand. This would be difficult enough without her mother's nasty jeers ringing in her head.

'Tommy,' she said quietly 'when I found out I was pregnant with our child I was ecstatic. I was willing to give up my body my life and my career just to see that child safely brought into the world.' Tommy started to comment but she held up her hand telling him to stop. 'I tried to call you to talk to you' she said 'but you were out with Kat doing some sort of a project and wouldn't be back until later. I was too excited and ready to go back to you so I called mom to ask her for the money to fly back to angel grove to go back to college. My mom said she was happy and I believed her so when she said she was going to come help me all the way from Paris I was happy and couldn't wait for her to get there. She said that if I showed up in angel grove and told you then that I was pregnant, that it would be a lot better than telling you over the phone, so like the naïve fool I was, I waited for her to get to Florida before I even started packing. When my mother got here though, she was angry and said that she didn't want me to keep this child and that she had come over to help me heal as soon as I got an abortion. I didn't want to do that so I told her I did not want to see her ever again until she accepted that I wanted to have this baby and live with you forever.' At this, Kim had to take a steadying breath.

'She came in one day and said she was sorry for trying to force me to do something I was obviously not happy about so I accepted her back with open arms. When she brought me the tea, I thought she was just being kind to me because she knew the morning sickness was hard. I drank the tea, and though I noted a peculiar taste, I thought it was some herbal remedy for my sick stomach. Twenty minutes later though I got the bloated feeling I have when I start my period and I knew something was wrong. I went to the restroom and there was so much blood so I called out to my mom. And she even had the nerve to act concerned when she drove me to the hospital, the hypocrite. When I got there, the cramping had started in earnest and I thought that my sides were going to split apart and never go back normal again. The doctors got the heaving under control and finally stopped the bleeding and told me that next time if I was going to take a 'morning after pill' I needed to take it the morning after because this late into the pregnancy it can cause intense harm to the person taking the product. I discovered this was true and I was in the hospital for six weeks afterwards because my body was trying to heal after being subjected to the poison in the tea. There was some extra time because I could not force myself to eat, and whenever they fed me through the IV, I would just heave so much that I ended up losing those fluids too. My mom acted all parental, but my first lucid day when I could talk to her I asked her how there could have been an herb in the tea to make me lose the baby. She said that of course she had bought the powder from an herb store down the street to kill the baby. She said she did it because she didn't want me to ruin my life and that she did not care what I wanted because she was my mother and that no girl of hers was having a bastard child. I don't know what she told you if she did tell you anything Tommy but that is what happened and that is all that I really have the energy to tell you. Please let me be' she said as she started to sob. Tommy couldn't leave until h knew she would be alright so he let her cry herself to sleep before he left the room, with a haunted look on his face.

'Jase', he said, 'is she telling the truth?'

'I'm afraid so' Jason said 'Trini and I were the only ones who knew what happened and no matter what we did we could not convince hr to confide in you. She thought for sure that since you wanted children of your own so badly that you would never forgive her for not having a sixth sense and figuring out that the tea could kill the baby.'

'I would have forgiven anything' Tommy said 'I was in love with her completely and nothing she did could have ever diminished my love and I tried I tried to call and I had given up hope after Trini's funeral because she was so alone looking and you had told me that I wasn't allowed near her to comfort her. You don't know how my arms ached to hold her that day because she was so shattered looking.'

'I know man', Jase said 'I was shattered because there was a rift in the rangers as they took sides and almost everyone sided with you who had been hurt by that stupid letter and she was dying inside everyday for sending that letter and would have killed her self just from not eating had it not been for Trini. Trini gave up her spot at the peace conference and swore Zack and me to secrecy about her whereabouts and she left to help Kim. Trini was with Kim for almost six months just to make her eat once or twice on a day-to-day basis. She went to visit her family, and was on her way back to help Kim when the drunk driver hit her and killed her. Kim blames herself for the death because she was on her way to see her and Kim feels that if she could have been smarter or coped better that Trini would still be with us. But now that Kim is doing alright, I need to go and spend a little time with my fiancé or she will divorce me before I marry her'

'Alright' Tommy said. 'I will try to make her eat when she wakes up, but we need to talk as well.'

_Back at Kat and Jason's apartment_

'Did she finally tell him the truth?' Kat asked

'Yes' Jason said.

The actions of Carol Hart had caused a lot of problems for the whole group of rangers. When Kat and Jason had first started going out, their biggest fight was about Jason's relationship with Kim. Tommy had confided to Kat about what carol hart had told him, and because of that, Kat had an intense dislike for Kim. Jason finally confronted her about her dislike of Kim and asked her what Kim ever did to her. Kat had confided in him what she knew without mentioning that it was Tommy who told her the information. Jason told her that she was wrong and had told her what really happened, which caused their relationship to strengthen and caused Kat to try to heal the breach between her and Kim, but for Kim, the wound had been too raw.

Kim had just woken up when she felt rather than heard as Tommy came into her room the next morning. She turned over to see him bearing a tray that contained breakfast for two on it. He set the tray on her lap as soon as she was settled and sat in the easy chair by the bed.

'I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now' Tommy said 'but I heard your story on why you sent the letter and what happens and I need to tell you my part. While I am in no way blameless, there were certain actions that I took as reactions to your own. It was like this…'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Well sorry to take so long to update but band camp outside in 100 degree weather wears one out. Please tell me if you like it and if you like the reason Kim sent the letter.

Preview:

Will Tommy and Kim work things out? What about Mesagog, will he ruin their lives???


	7. Explanations

Aftermath!!!!!

Well thanks everyone for the many reviews! I'm sorry about the delay but with the start of school I kinda couldn't work on the story! Thanks for still reading!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tommy took a deep breath before he started. He knew this next ten minutes of talking could make the difference between having to continue unfulfilled as he had in the past or living life fully with Kim beside him.

'your mother had already seen me when you called. I felt so satisfied that you would hurt at least halfway as much as you hurt me when we got off the phone, and that feeling lasted all of thirty seconds because I realized that no matter how much pain I was in, I never wanted to cause you any pain. I tried to call you back, but when a guy answered the phone, I was humiliated all over again. Here I was trying to call and reconcile some of our former friendship and you are rubbing your new beau in my face."

'Tommy' Kim said brokenly, 'that was my roommate's boyfriend, and he only answered because I was feeling unwell after all the medication. In case you didn't notice, I was in the hospital and we were lucky to get cell reception at all.'

'Kim' he said, 'are you in any trouble? I mean what is with the Ann Letart?'

'after my mother caused my abortion, my step father was very angry, and frankly as soon as I was conscious, I wasn't too happy either and had her barred from the room. James (the stepfather), was appalled that she would go so far to keep us apart. So he filed for divorce and I stayed with him until I recovered. Jason had come to see me in Florida and invited me to the martial arts tournament, and James, believing I just needed something different to help me out of my funk, sent me with Jason. You already know the events of Muranthinus because you were there. After that, I decided to go back to school, but that I would never be able to face Kimberly hart again, so I asked james if we could legally change my name to Ann letarte. He agreed and that's the name my degree for coaching is in.'

Suddenly, Tommy's communicator beeped.

'dr. O we need you' came Connor's voice

'I'm on my way' Tommy answered. 'I have to go Kim'

'its alright I need a nap anyways' she answered and settled down.

Neither of them saw the ominous shadow creeping towards the house as Tommy left.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Well I know everyone read that in like ten seconds but I felt that I needed to give yall something to read


	8. Truth or Fiction?

Shadows Revealed!!!!!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! It is really encouraging cause this is my first fic! Well please let me know if you enjoy it!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tommy arrived at where the rangers were just in time to catch a flying Kira, who had demorphed from the impact of the blast. He turned in time to see zeltrax laughing as he used an invisiportal to reenter the island fortress.

'That was weird' Tommy said. 'It was almost as if—' he broke off, ran for his ATV, and raced towards the house.

Kim awoke from her light sleeping when a shadow fell across the bed.

'Jason' she said with a start 'it's great to see you, but I thought you had a date with Kat today'

'I do' he said, 'but I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Did you get everything settled with him?'

'Well we talked, but that was about it. I don't know if I am ready to trust him again, only to find out that we really aren't meant to be.'

'Kim' Jason said 'I think that you have to be the one to risk the heartbreak because it makes the end result of a relationship more meaningful if you have an emotional risk involved. How would you feel if today you disappeared or died and never saw him again?'

'O god Jase' she said 'I don't know if I could handle that. I love him more than life itself, but how can he trust me ever again after everything I put him through?'

'I don't know, that is a question you will just have to ask him yourself when he gets back'

'Alright Jase' she said 'so how is Kat'

Jason began to tell Kim about the wedding plans that had been made for the pair and was about to tell her about the reception when a shadow appeared behind him and sent him flying.

'You will regret being so mouthy to Mesagog this time' zeltrax said, looming over the bed. He quickly grabbed the struggling former ranger while Jason was still unconscious.

Tommy raced back into the house and up the stairs in time to see Jason sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

'What happened bro' Tommy asked. 'Where's Kim'

'I don't really know' Jason answered. 'We were talking and then this black metal guy just swiped me across the room…it wasn't fun'

'S—t' Tommy said 'Hailey' he called, 'start scanning for Kimberly on the island fortress please'

_On the Island Fortress_

Kim awoke to the sound of maniacal laughing coming from outside of the cell she was locked in.

'The trap has been baited and I know how to break the black ranger forever' Mesagog said as he watched the slowly wakening Kimberly.

'You will never get away with this' Kimberly said.

'I already have' Mesagog said

Kim stared in horror at the film he played on the screen. It was like a home video of when her mother had given her the abortion powder in her tea, but instead of her mother getting the powder, it was Kim who was prancing in front of the mirror worrying about her waist and calmly took the powder dry.

Tommy watched in horror as the scene played out on the screen in his basement. He couldn't believe that Kim would betray him that way, but there was no lying about the scenes playing out in front of his eyes

Well sorry about the long wait y'all….schools getting stressful….hopefully I will be finishing this story up in the next chapter…..but will Tommy believe Kim? And was she even telling the truth? Review if you like!


	9. Emotional Downpours

Farewells

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tommy couldn't believe she would have betrayed him like she did, but he looked at the screen and rewound the footage from the drug store camera and watched as the love of his life maliciously murdered the child they had made together.

'How do you explain this Jason?' he asked, with murder lurking in his eyes

'I don't know' Jason said, 'but you have to know that Kim would never do that to you, and telling you the truth was probably the hardest thing she ever did in her entire life'

'I know that but I just don't understand how he could be making this kind of evidence up I mean isn't it like not possible?' Tommy answered clearly ready to bash something in

'Why don't you wait until you get to ask her' Jason suggested. 'My guess is that the devastation you see in her eyes just for asking will prove to you that she told the truth. Darn it Tommy!' Jason yelled 'she shouldn't have to keep proving herself to you just because you got hurt one time doesn't mean that you can just throw her off at every opportunity now. Its called trust bro and I thought you had it.'

With that, Jason, disgusted by the whole situation, left to go for a walk in the woods behind Tommy's house. He knew his friend had been extremely hurt by the letter that Kim had sent him, but he had to learn to trust her again or she would be used like this repeatedly, and it is just as hard on her as it is he whenever he doubts what she tells them and what they have.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the boys, Kim and Mesagog could see their reactions to the video feed as long as the connection was open to watch it. Kim was devastated by the fact that Tommy would accept such evidence, but she concluded sadly that it was what she expected; he could never trust her again so they would never be able to date again. Certain that someone who loathed her as much as Tommy did would never risk anyone's life to save her, Kim decided that she had to escape on her own. She knew that the collective Mesagog and zeltrax would never think she could escape so they had made her protection very relaxed, and even let her out of her cell to take a shower. Later that night when they let her into the bathroom, she turned the shower on, but instead used a plunger handle to break the window in the bathroom and escaped out of the fortress. She then realized that she still had a big problem, how could she get off the island fortress without using an invisiportal, which could take her anywhere.

She finally settled for quickly hiding in the top of a leafy tree until she could figure out her next move. Mesagog was insanely furious when he discovered that their captive had escaped and no one could find her energy signature. Luckily, for Kim, the leaves and branches of the tree she was in were dense enough to hide her energy signature from everyone.

Tommy went on a four-mile jog to clear his mind before returning to his basement to pore over the video footage. He really wanted to believe that the video was a fake and that Kim would never have lied to him, but he didn't know if he could trust her anymore. After watching the video for a while, he noticed that she paid with a credit card and signed the receipt with her left hand, but Kim was right handed unless she was trying to show off. Tommy was suddenly euphoric, knowing that she had never lied to him, but at the same time, he felt shameful because he had to find proof that the video was false, instead of just believing that Kim was right and Mesagog was lying.

Jason had returned to Tommy's house ready to collar the boy until he realized that Kim would never be able to lie to Tommy about something like that, especially since she was still in love with Tommy. He arrived in the basement to find Tommy beating the crap out of a punching bag.

'Hey man, wanna try something that can actually hit back?' Jason asked, ready for the blow that was quickly and accurately aimed at his head that he easily blocked.

'She isn't in that film' Tommy confirmed. 'I would know how she signed those darn credit card slips anywhere'.

FLASHBACK

_Kim begged Tommy all day long to go to the mall with her, just for a couple pairs of shoes and then a dress or two. He finally relented, if only to have a few more hours in her company that didn't involve school or spandex. Three hours and thirteen bags later, he realized his mistake in coming as she signed another slip from her credit card and handed him another bag. That was the last time he went to the mall with any of the girls without taking backup along._

END FLASHBACK

'My problem bro' Jason answered as they continued to spar, 'is that you had to find proof that it wasn't her in that video. I know that you feel betrayed but there is no way she would ever lie to you again, because she knows how difficult it is now to not tell the one person a lie that you tell everything to.'

Tommy contemplated Jason's words as he threw another punch, which was harmlessly deflected. He lost concentration for only a moment and found himself on his butt, because Jason took advantage of it and knocked him to the floor.

'come on man' Jason said 'I think I have beat up on you enough for the day, so let's start looking for her'

'Thanks man' Tommy said and they began searching for Kim's energy signature on the island fortress.

'Look at this man' Jason said. 'There's a signal that is being broadcasted and it's coming through your system.'

'What' Tommy said and looked to see what Jason was talking about. 'That means that when we accepted that video that they could see everything that we did. O God Jase!' He said. 'What if Kim saw that and thinks that I don't believe her or love her anymore.'

'I don't know what to tell you' Jason answered, saddened at the look of despair on Tommy's face.

'Look at this' Jason yelled excitedly. 'I have a faint reading on her residual crane spirit, but something is blocking her energy pattern. And look' he pointed 'its outside in the forest by the fortress, so she was able to at least break out of their fortress, and obviously they don't know to scan for this energy so she is safe for now.'

While Jason was trying to lock in on the exact coordinates of where Kim was, the energy reading suddenly disappeared.

'What happened' Tommy asked.

'I don't know' Jason answered.

'I hate to do this' Tommy said, 'but I think vacation or not it is time to call Hailey'

Hailey wasn't happy about being interrupted during her cruise, but when she found out what the call was about, she was happy to help. She traced Kim's energy signature to Florida, but couldn't be more specific with the equipment with which she was working.

Kim was dazed when she landed back in Florida. She had been sitting in the tree trying to get comfortable when all of a sudden, there was a green flash and then she had landed in the middle of the road. She had seconds to see that she was about to get hit and move before a car occupied the space her body had just been in. Since she had been in bed when she was abducted, Kim didn't have any money or identification at all. She was about to try to see if she could walk to coach smidt's compound when her old roommate walked by.

'Kylie!' she said. But Kylie just kept on moving stopping to tie her shoe and write something on a small piece of paper and then place it where Kim could reach it and then hurried on down the road. Dejectedly, Kim picked up the paper

Kim sorry to do this to you but we were told if we were talking to you and got caught that we would be off the team for immoral character. Good to see you

K

Kim read the note and the rest of her ideas went up in smoke. She knew almost no one in Florida, and there was no way she could convince anyone of her identity since she had no money, so she headed the park to clear her head and think. As she sat there dejectedly, she caught a black form moving quickly towards her from the left.

**Well I gotta say that two updates in one day is like a record for me ;) well please review if you would like and the next chapter should be the end and depending on how long it takes me to do my English paper I should finish the story soon. I just wanna say thank you to all my readers…..its great being able to say that**

**Have a blessed day!**


	10. Ending approaches

Ending Approaches!

Thanks for everyone who has been reading and reviewing. It's a great help!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Kim recognized the form coming towards her, she bolted off the bench and tried to find somewhere to hide. She had only gotten about fifty feet when Tommy caught up to her and grabbed her in a bear hug from behind.

'Let go of me' she said

'I can't do that' Tommy answered. 'We need to talk. I know you saw that video too and witnessed my reaction and we need to talk about it.

'No Tommy' Kim said. 'I cant keep doing this, its only fair that I have the chance to find someone that will love me for who I am, and not look for any reason to throw me under the bus again.'

'Look Kim. I know that you think that this can never work, but I love you and-'

But Kim cut him off 'but love will never be enough with us anymore. I can't always walk on eggshells and you just love what we had, not what we have now. What we have now is just a nostalgic visit down memory lane that has shown us that we would have broken up anyways.'

Tommy was so shocked at her statement that he immediately let go of Kim and stepped back. She started towards the bistro she had been a regular at to try to see if she could call Jason, but those were her last thoughts before the exhaustion, remnants of the poison, and lack of food caught up with her and a black void obscured her vision.

Tommy had about three milliseconds to step forward and catch Kim before he head would hit the ground. He picked her up and went to the secluded area he had teleported in to and had Jason teleport them back to Reefside. The look on Jason's face when Tommy and Kim arrived showed that he had heard the conversation, and was inclined to agree with Kim about it.

Tommy let Jason handle Kim knowing that he needed some time to think and be alone to figure out what was going on in his head. He left for the woods and went on a brutal jog and workout session before returning to the house. When he returned, he found the house empty and a note waiting for him from Jason.

Bro,

Obviously, there is no you and Kim anymore so I am going to stay at her place with her until she is better, just try and be civil at the wedding

Jase

Kim awoke feeling groggy and ravenous and could have kissed Jason when he came in carrying a tray of juice and scrambled eggs with some dry toast. She hardly tasted the food, but it was certainly what she needed.

'Thanks Jase' she said gratefully.

'No problem lil sis' he answered. Watching her sleep and intermittently calling for Tommy and railing against him while she was running a fever had drained Jason, and he hated seeing his lil sister hurting this way.

'Can I maybe have something else to drink' Kim said, finding it hard to talk through the dryness in her mouth. After a glass of water, she looked at Jason, and started crying.

'Come here kimmie-cub' he said. He just sat there and held her as she let all her frustration and sorrow from the past days come out.

Some minutes and a bout of hiccups later, Kim was calming down enough to talk to Jason.

'I don't know why I'm so sad' she said. 'It's all over, and I've been there and knew we could never be together again, so why did I go and let myself fall for him again?'

'I don't know what to tell you' Jason said. 'Maybe you should tell him what you just told me and see how he reacts.'

'I can't do that Jason' she answered. 'It hurt enough the first time he rejected me, I just want to go on with my life. It was a little lonely before, but at least I had some happiness' she confessed.

'Just know I love you' Jason answered. 'And that you will be at my wedding in spirit even if you are not there physically. I know Tommy will be there and if you don't want to face him, then that is your option, because Kat and I will understand'

By the time Jason left, Kim was feeling much better and had decided to look in on her gym that her vice president had been running while she was 'out of the office'. She went through her messages and took care of whatever she could, and then started preparing for Monday.

She was checking her inventory of chalk when Connor walked in. He helped her with the bulky case before she realized that she had forgotten to lock the door behind her.

'What can I do for you Connor' she asked

'I was just wondering if you would show me some of those exercises to help my knee. It's almost better, but the katas and things that you were teaching me are really helping me with soccer'.

'Sure Connor' she said, 'just give me a moment to finish this and get into some workout clothes while you stretch and then we can start'.

They worked for two hours on various katas of different styles and levels before Connor had to meet Kira, and Kim saw that her assistant had been doing a great job in keeping up with everything in the gym while she had been away. She wished Connor a happy weekend and went back up to her apartment.

Kim started going through her mail and noticed a fairly thick envelope with a postmark from France. Hastily she opened it and read through a tearstained letter penned by her mother. It said that she had talked to a psychologist and James (the stepfather) and she needed to beg Kim's forgiveness in person. She would be in town from the sixth to the ninth and would wait in the cyber café everyday while it was open hoping she would turn up to accept her apology. Kim looked at her watch and noticed it was the ninth and she had ten minutes to get to the cyber café. She got there at three minutes after it closed and sank into defeat on the sidewalk outside. She got up and started walking back down the street when she heard her name

'Kim?'

'Yeah mom it's me'

'I thought you weren't going to show up'

'I just got back from a trip where I got food poisoning. Mom what do you want?'

'I don't know' Carol answered. 'I love you and I'm really sorry about everything that I did to you.'

'Mom,' Kim said. 'I love you and want to forgive you, but it is going to take time. You ruined the only thing that was going good for me in Florida, and you didn't care.'

'I thought that Tommy was a flighty boy with no care for his responsibilities and would end up being just like your father. I know that is no reason to forgive me, but I did have your best interests at heart.'

'Mom, I just find that hard to believe when you killed something inside of me and almost me as well.'

'I know but I want you to get that back. I don't think you know, but Tommy lives here in Reefside. I'm sure if I can confess to him what really happens, then y'all can get back together and complete each other's souls like you always have.'

'Mom' Kim said. 'Its over between Tommy and me. I talked to him already and even tried to make it work again, but there was never enough there and there isn't anything left, so lets just please drop it'.

'All right Kim' her mother answered dejectedly. 'Do you think that maybe you could come and spend some time with me in Paris?'

'I'll see what I can do' Kim answered

With a somewhat awkward hug, carol dropped Kim off in front of her apartment, and once Kim was inside the apartment, she pulled off to get ready to catch her flight back to France.

_Two weeks later_

Kim knew she couldn't face Tommy at the wedding, so she scheduled to fly out to France and see her mother and stepfather the day of the wedding. She got her assistant to agree to watch the gym for a month and when she got back, she might let that assistant become a partner. Kim had money saved up from her gymnastics years so that wasn't a problem, and the gym was starting to make a nice little profit, so it was not a problem for her to leave. She left her gymnasium early and headed towards the airport.

_Meanwhile at Jason's Wedding_

'Hey bro' Tommy said, walking into the groom's rooms. 'Are you nervous?'

'Not a bit' Jason answered, 'I'm ready to just have Kat forever now'.

Tommy inwardly winced at the implication against him. For weeks, he had been trying to build up the courage to call Kim and talk to her, but he had been unable to go through with it. He was at least secure in the thought that she would never miss Jason's wedding, so he would just have to corner her during the day, and talk to her about what he realized in that time they had been apart again.

When the thunder sounded outside, Tommy saw the look of concern flit across Jason's face, before he quickly masked it.

'It's alright bro' Tommy said. 'That's why the service is inside.'

'I know' Jason answered 'but Kim- I mean its just nerve wracking'

'Wait a minute' Tommy said. 'What about Kim, where is she and why are you worried about her'

Tommy really started to feel anxious at the look of guilt and shame etched on Jason's face.

'Kim is leaving to spend some tome with her parents and her flight leaves today in about forty –five minutes'

At this Tommy's head snapped up and a dangerous look came into his eyes

'What do you mean she leaves in forty-five minutes?'

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Well I decided to go climactic storyline so I needed to clear up this last loose end concerning Kim's mom. (Those of you who now hate me…thank my theater teacher for that one…don't ya love those general ed classes you have to take????). I should end this story in the next chapter and want to thank everyone who has been reviewing.

Just so you know…there will be some revealing of what Tommy has been doing, thinking, and feeling in the next chapter.


	11. The End

Ending!

Well I just wanted to thank everyone who read this story! Thank you for all the reviews that kept me writing. I can't believe that I am finishing this story finally, I'm sure some of you are thinking. Well I won't hold your attention anymore, so here is the story.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tommy had been reeling since the video that had torn Kim and him apart yet again. For days, he lingered in hopelessness that had him thinking that maybe he just needed to give up on the relationship between Kim and him, but he had eventually discarded that idea. It had only taken one nightmare to cure him of any thought of living without her. In the dream, Mesagog had attacked the rangers a block away from Kim's gym. During the fight, she had run out to see what the commotion was. She had gotten a minor hit to the shoulder while she was helping to rescue a little girl who had wondered into the street away from her mother and was in the path of the beam of fire. She rolled over and protected the child, and was able to help the little girl get away to her mother again, only to take a hit to the back from Mesagog that pierced through her completely and left her lying motionless on the concrete. In the dream, Tommy's last moments with Kim were her mouthing that she loved him and him unable to run over to her.

He had awoken in a cold sweat and it took four hours of hard workout in the gym for him to fall into a couple hours of dreamless sleep. He knew that he had to have a plan in order to get her back, and the best opportunity he would have to win her back would be at Jason's wedding. Jason's wedding would be perfect because Kim would be unable to leave or run away from him because they would at least have to dance together because they were best man and maid of honor. He was thus devastated when Jason decided to tell him that Kim was leaving.

'Tell me one more time about Kim not being here' Tommy said with a murderous glint in his chocolate colored eyes.

'She said she was going on a trip and that there was no way she could make the wedding. And I told her that was okay because she needs her space too.'

'What' Tommy said. 'She couldn't deal!?!?' he continued as his voice started to rise with the hysteria in his heart. 'Where is she going Jason?'

'I can't tell you' Jason said. 'She made me promise'

'D—t Jason' Tommy said pulling the box out of his pocket. 'I need to give her this to see if there is any chance at all for us'

Jason's eyes widened at the box as it was thrust at him. He opened the lid to reveal a brilliant engagement ring of pink diamonds around a large solitaire diamond on a dainty gold band. Jason stared in shock before handing the box back to Tommy.

'She is going to France to see if there is anything left between her and her mother. All I can say Tommy is that you had better tell her the truth and the whole truth because she doesn't think that there is any hope for you two and she said that she has moved on so that's on you'

Tommy just nodded as he ran out the door, already pulling the keys out of his pocket to his jeep. He started the jeep and sped off down the highway, pulling off his cummerbund and bowtie as he went. He knew it was at least a thirty-minute ride to the airport, and he knew that he only had about forty minutes until Kim would be leaving the country and probably his life forever. He watched as the speedometer went higher and higher and as he sped towards the airport.

_In the airport_

Kim stood in line for security with an anxious look at her watch every five seconds. She had only about twenty minutes until she needed to be on her flight, and she knew this was the only flight to the east coast tonight to allow her to catch her flight to France in the morning from there. As she went through the metal detector though, the thing constantly went off. She looked in despair at her watch as she was led to a small holding area to be searched completely. A friendly lady came in and looked at Kim searchingly.

'Now honey,' she said. 'We just need to find out why the alarm keeps going off. Are you wearing any jewelry or is there any metal on your bra or underwear?'

'No ma'am' Kim said a little embarrassed at all of the attention she had gotten.

The lady ran the metal scanner over Kim and it started beeping when she passed it over Kim's neck area.

'Do you have a necklace on right now that you might be wearing underneath your shirt?'

'O my gosh' Kim said. 'I'm so sorry.'

She pulled out a chain with a ring hanging on it out of the shirt. The attendant lady ran the scanner over it and smiled at the beep before checking Kim once again. When the metal detector was silent the entire time, she allowed Kim to pick up her jacket and other items once again.

'That's a beautiful ring' the attendant said. 'Is it from a boyfriend?'

'Not any more' said Kim sadly. 'We broke up a long time ago, but I still love the ring and what it used to stand for'

'Well, I hope that you find that love again some day'

'Actually' Kim said. 'Why don't you take it and let it find love with you someday'

'How about I hold onto it for you' the lady said. 'And then I will give it back to you one day'.

'Thank you' Kim said as she left the room and headed towards her gate. She now had only ten minutes to make it to her gate and get ready to board on her plane. She had an aisle seat in the middle of the plane, so it was not a huge deal that she make it there, but that she was able to get to the plane in time.

Tommy screeched his tires as he pulled up to the airport. He impatiently waited to find a parking space that would not cause his car to be towed as he tried to find Kim. He jogged to the doors of the airport and headed towards the international flight section when he heard the boarding call for Kim's flight. He walked up to security, went around a corner, and activated his invisibility to get through security. When he crept through an unused detector, his bracelet and various tuxedo paraphernalia set off the metal detector, which caused the startled look of many employees. Tommy quickly sped towards the bathroom and walked into a stall before allowing himself to become visible again. He then headed out as fast as possible towards Kim's gate.

Unbeknownst to him, Tommy's appearance in his immaculate white tuxedo had caused quite a stir in the security sector, where none of the security personnel could remember seeing him go by. As he became more agitated and started walking quicker, more and more security started to stalk slowly after him. Finally, they stopped Tommy, but he was only two gates away from where he knew Kim was and kept on going, thinking he could make amends afterwards. This changed when two of the men charged Tommy and tackled him. His many years of martial arts kicked in and he fended them off with ease, while the rest of the lurking security joined in. He was eventually knocked down still trying to figure out what was going on. He was clued in when the head of security approached, but he was more concerned about the familiar ring he saw glinting around her neck.

Once Kim had gotten onto the plane, she got as comfortable as possible in her seat and closed her eyes, just ready to be away from Angel Grove. In the back of her mind, she had hoped that Tommy would somehow figure out where she was and come and get her, but once the door to the plane had closed, she dejectedly sank into her seat and into an uneasy rest. When the plane continued to sit there, she started to wonder at the delay, until she heard her name being called, but it sounded like it was coming through a tunnel and she figured that she was dreaming. When the noise came, again she opened her eyes.

Tommy was standing at the front of the plane with the security lady in his white tux and all shouting her name. When she looked up, he came back to her.

'Kim' he said holding out the ring she had given to the security lady, 'I love you and want you to take this ring back.'

Kim just sat there with tears running down her face as she realized that Tommy was really there, loved her, and wanted to trust her again. She just sat there shocked and nodding at Tommy. She put her hand out and he easily slid the ring back on her finger.

'Will you give us another chance' Tommy asked.

'Yes Tommy,' Kim answered. 'I love you'.

'I love you too' Tommy said

With a quick kiss, he helped her gather her belongings as they exited the plane.

Of course, Tommy had to spend about thirty minutes talking to security, and with the help of the head of security who was so nice to Kim, he was able to leave with only a paid fine to the airport security department.

Once they were finally in the car, Tommy leaned across the console and kissed Kim thoroughly. After they were extremely satiated with each other, Tommy pulled out of the parking space.

'Do you want to go and crash Jason's reception?' Tommy asked

'I would love to' Kim answered. 'Do we have to stay a long time because I think that you and I need to talk'?

After surprising their friends at Jason's reception and talking to the different teams that were present, Tommy and Kim headed out to her gym to discuss the rest of their lives.

_Epilogue_

Tommy smiled down at Kim who was sleeping in the bed next to him. Her tummy had just started to budge out from under the stomach and he softly placed his hand over the mound was forming. It was to be their first child and he or she would be arriving in six months. Kim stirred at his touch and opened her eyes

'She won't be here for another six months' she told her ponderous husband

'I know' he answered. 'I just wanted to look at him again'.

With a kiss, Kim settled into the crook of Tommy's arms as the husband and wife settled into sleep to dream of life to come.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Well everyone that is the end to my story. I'm happy with the story but if you think that the end is too abrupt please let me know…or if you like, it I would appreciate that as well but this is not a pressure to review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
